


【165】Comment peut on guérir un cœur brisé? (English Version)

by Messier



Category: F1 fanfic, Formula 1 RPF, f1 rpf
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotional disorder, self hurting, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier/pseuds/Messier
Summary: Charles Leclerc has found that his teammate had the bad habit of self hurting. He want to heal him with warmth and love.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 20





	【165】Comment peut on guérir un cœur brisé? (English Version)

The first time he saw these scars was at a temmate activity arranged by Ferrari. Seb stretched his arm to reach the question cards next to him. The place where his arm is usually covered by clothes was exposed, and Charles saw some scars in his arm. He didn't say anything, just moved quietly and blocked the camera with his body.

The second time was after a frustrating race, the team organized a meeting for the drivers and asked Charles to call Seb by the way. Charles knocked on the door of the motorhome and opened the door. Seb is standing in the corner with his right hand behind him, as if hiding something. Seeing Charles coming in, he smiled awkwardly, "I was changing my clothes."  
Bad excuse, Charles thought. "The team is going to have a meeting, they want me to call you." He explained to Seb. He turned back before leaving the motorhome and found that Seb was putting something in the drawer. That something was a knife.

Their relationship has never been too good or too bad. Charles knows that Seb likes his old teammate Kimi more than him, but because of Seb's kindness and politeness, he had never shown this in front of Charles. He is extremely nice to everyone, even the four-time world champion title has not changed his attitude towards others. He is as humble and gentle as always.  
How could you not fall in love with such a person? Charles said to himself.  
Seb is only harsh to himself. He said in the interview that he always has high demands towards himself. Charles knows that for Seb, all this is far less easy and simple than what he said in the interview. He has seen knife scars and bruises on the inside of his arm, which are all traces of his dissatisfaction with himself.  
In fact, you are very good. Charles wanted to say this to Seb countless times. We love you very much, and you should love yourself. But he knew that he had no position to say such a thing, for Seb he was just a teammate, nothing more.

Seb didn't know his place in Charles's heart. He didn't know that he was once the poster on Charles's wall, the goal in his heart, and the lover that only appeared in the best dreams every time. So he didn't know how painful Charles felt when he saw his scars.  
Charles wanted to hold Seb tightly every time Seb collapsed, and stroke Seb's back with his hand until he stopped crying, but he knew he had no position to do this.  
The only thing he can do is to watch him silently and occasionally help him quietly, nothing more.

The turning point came after his won at Monza. The team came up to celebrate him, but they did not notice the departure of Seb after his frustrating race. Charles' gaze followed Seb all the time, and he noticed that Seb was walking towards the motorhome. He gently pushed away the staff around him, explained to them that he needed to change clothes, and hurried to where Seb was at.

He came in without knocking on the door. Seb was a little flustered, he stood up and hid his arms behind him, and smiled at him, "Congratulations," he said. Charles was annoyed, for Seb's polite and alienated attitude towards him. He pulled up Seb's sleeves on the left arm, and he saw red scars on Seb's arm, as well as bleeding wounds. Seb obviously didn't expect Charles to do this. He was completely panicked. He wanted to take his arm out of Charles' hand, but Charles didn't allow him to do that.

Charles took a tissue and pressed the bleeding wound to stop that from bleeding. He hugged Seb in his other hand and said, "Don't do this anymore."  
Seb lowered his head, his eyelashes trembling slightly, and he answered, "OK."  
"Relax, I won't tell anyone. I just hope you treat yourself well." Charles touched his cheek, "Because I love you."  
Charles' words completely disturbed Seb's mind. He looked at Charles as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Charles put his finger on his lips, "Shhh. You don't need to say anything."  
His lips were so soft, Charles wondered if his lips tasted sweet.  
When Charles was about to leave, Seb grabbed his hand. Charles looked back at Seb, and he said softly, "Thank you."

After that, the relationship between the two improved, at least Charles felt so. Although Seb still couldn't open his heart to him, he no longer concealed his emotions in front of Charles. He would go to Charles after a frustrating game, Charles would hold him for comfort, and Seb would lay his head on Charles' shoulder and cry silently. Charles felt happy, he felt that Seb was accepting him.  
There was even some tacit understanding between them. In a teammate event, when he turned his head to look at Seb when he was smiling, he found that Seb was also looking at him, his bright blue eyes with a smile that lit Charles' heart.  
He is so beautiful, I really want to kiss him. This was the only thought in Charles' mind at the time.

The real change was in Brazil where Seb and him both retired. He was not angry with Seb, on the contrary, he was worrying about Seb. He sat in the room waiting for Seb to come to him, but Seb never came. In the evening, when the team organized their meeting, Seb finally came. He kept his head down and dared not look at Charles. Charles knew he had started that again.  
Seb walked quickly after the meeting ended, but Charles still caught up with him, and he hugged him. Seb's body was trembling slightly, and finally he leaned softly in Charles' arms. He whispered, "I'm sorry, he said, "I ruined your race, I ruined everything, sorry. "  
"No, don't apologize." Charles stroked his blond hair and said softly. He raised his arm. "Can I see it?"  
Seb whimpered, "Don't..."  
But Charles pulled up his sleeve anyway, and dozens of scars deep into the flesh were added to his right arm. The blood stuck to the sleeve. Seb trembled as he lifted his sleeve and bit his lip. "It must hurt so much." He felt that he was about to cry. These scars hurt him so much as it they were carved into his heart inside of Seb's arm.   
Seb didn't answer. He buried his face on Charles's shoulder and wept. Charles felt his clothes wet with Seb's tears.  
He held Seb's waist and let Seb lean on him. "The crew of the team is coming, let's go." He helped Seb back to his motorhome.  
When Seb sat on Charles' bed, he finally stopped crying. He dodged Charles' gaze and said, "I should go back."  
"No, your condition today is not suitable for being alone." Charles stood up, took Seb's hand and said earnestly, "Be with me tonight."  
Seb lowered his head and said nothing, his long eyelashes flickered.  
"Thank you." He finally said.  
He raised his head slightly and kissed Charles' lips.


End file.
